Une vie passionnante
by rose77260
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, Milo chevalier d'or du scorpion, revient au sanctuaire après être allé au bar. Sur le chemin du retour, il voit une jeune femme se faire agresser. Cette femme aura une grande influence sur sa vie, mais aussi sur celle des golds!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Rose77260

**Couples :** Milo/Sadako et Mu/Maria

**Genre :** Romance, battle, on suit saint seiya quoi!

**Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako et Maria : D

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Ceux qui n'aiment pas les Mary Sue il ne vaut mieux pas que vous lisiez cette fic car on est en plein dedans!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre :** Une vie passionnante

**Chapitre 1 :** Une rencontre dans la nuit

Milo trainait dans les rues avec de simples humains. Il aimait trainer le soir, il pouvait alors aller au bar ou en discothèque rechercher d'éventuels partenaires. Un peu bourre en rentrant certes, mais sans plus (enfin ca dépendait des soirs).

Un soir, cependant, alors qu'il rentrait au sanctuaire, il vit, dans une ruelle sombre, une bande de mecs qui tentaient de violer une femme aux cheveux sombres comme la nuit et aux yeux couleur sang, un peu en amandes. Elle était magnifique. A la vue de ce spectacle, Milo du Scorpion ne se retint pas, il s'approcha des hommes et les frappa sans se retenir, les battant presque a mort:

-Vous devriez avoir honte! Abuser d'une femme! Vous ne méritez pas le statut d'homme! Vous mériteriez que je vous tue pour ce que vous avez essaye de faire! lança Milo

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit sa veste pour qu'elle se rhabille un peu.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Elle n'accepta pas la veste que lui tendait Milo. Elle était sous le choc, mais quand il la toucha, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle étouffait des cris de terreurs! Il la prit dans ses bras et elle serra sa chemise noire. Ses larmes la mouillèrent rapidement. Il lui mit sa veste autour de ses épaules pour l'envelopper. Puis il la porta jusqu'a une chambre d'hôtel qu'il venait de louer, et la coucha sur le lit. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher! Alors il commença à lui parler doucement, mais, quand elle lui parla elle aussi, ce fut dans une langue étrangère. Il savait que c'était du français car il avait entendu Camus parler ainsi de temps en temps. Avec les quelques bases qu'il avait en français, il lui dit alors

-Dors... Ca va aller...

Elle enleva ses mains de ses vêtements et s'endormit juste après.

Il resta a ses cotes, veillant sur elle.

Il n'y avait qu'a attendre un peu pour voir a quel point elle avait été choquée.

La nuit passa. Elle dormit jusqu'à midi. Quant à Milo, il était resté à côté d'elle toute la nuit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours là. Elle ne disait rien et son regard était vide. Elle se leva tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux. Elle tenait le drap, dans lequel il l'avait enveloppé la veille, serré contre elle.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il doucement

Elle le regarda. Les larmes lui coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Milo était maintenant sur. Ces gars avaient réussi leur coup ! Il se leva. Elle recula brusquement et tomba sur le lit. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait la rassurer, mais ne parlant pas la même langue ça allait être chaud !

Il essaya de lui parler doucement dans sa langue mais elle paraissait toujours aussi effrayée. Quand il lui mit une main sur son épaule, elle cria et lui donna une gifle. Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'elle essayait de se libérer. Il la garda fermement avec lui.

- Ca va aller ! répéta-t-il

Elle se calma un peu. Il réussit à l'amener dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel où, sans bruit, elle prit sa douche. Il avait demandé au service de chambre d'apporter à manger pour la demoiselle. Mû le joignit télépathiquement. Milo lui répondit, en guise de mot d'absence :

- Je suis tombé amoureux…

Mû n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, et Milo pu s'en débarrasser comme ça !

La jeune femme resta bien une heure sous la douche. Quand elle sortit, elle semblait moins sous le choc. Comme si l'eau avait apaisé ses traits.

Milo lui tendit des vêtements. Elle les mit, enlevant le peu de tissus qu'elle avait sur elle. Milo se retourna, il ne pouvait pas mâter !! Et ce n'était pas son genre ! Une fois rhabillée, elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit. Il lui apporta le petit déj., elle ne mangea qu'un pain au lait. Lui n'avait pas insisté. Il lui demanda alors en anglais :

- Parles-tu anglais ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Cependant, quand il lui demanda comment elle s'appelait en anglais, elle répondit en grec :

- A quoi te servirait mon nom !? Appelle-moi cruche et ça ira… !

Milo resta sous le choc. Mais au moins, maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir discuter !!

Voila, fin du chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Rose77260

**Couples :** Milo/Sadako et Mu/Maria

**Genre :** Romance, battle, on suit saint seiya quoi!

**Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako et Maria : D

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Ceux qui n'aiment pas les Mary Sue il ne vaut mieux pas que vous lisiez cette fic car on est en plein dedans!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre :** Une vie passionnante

**Chapitre 2 :** Quand a vérité est avouée.

Milo s'assit à côté d'elle :

- Ils ont abusés de toi ? demanda-t-il

Il fallait qu'il soit sur !!

- Oui, répondit-elle, mais c'est de ma faute ! Merci pour ce que tu as fait !

- De ta faute ?

Voilà quelque chose qui éveillait sa curiosité !

- Oui, j'étais amoureuse du chef ! J'ai cru que c'était réciproque mais il a joué la comédie ! Et il m'a violée avec ses copains ! Mais tu es arrivé !

- Mais quel salop !! J'ai envi de le …

Elle le coupa :

- Je refuse ! C'est moi qui le tuerai !

Milo éclata de rire. Elle ne le prit pas mal et rit également avec lui. Ca lui faisait du bien !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôtel. Milo laissa la jeune femme sans nom et retourna au Sanctuaire. Personne ne lui posa de questions. Il continua son entrainement mais il avait arrêté de trainer en ville le soir. Il avait même arrêté toutes ses sorties ! Il pensait souvent à cette belle inconnue et il avait envie de tuer cet homme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Mais il pensait à elle : c'était à elle de se venger, mais y arriverait-elle ?

Il revêtit l'armure d'or du Scorpion et se prépara au combat. Et oui, le Sanctuaire était à nouveau en crise ! Il était sur la défensive : des ennemis voulaient s'en emparer !!

Il attendait, tout en pensant à la soirée et à la jeune fille qui avait bouleversé sa vie et son cœur !

La nuit était tombée. Milo était de tour de garde et il devait faire le tour du Sanctuaire. S'il sentait un cosmos étranger ou voyait quelque chose de louche, il devait aller immédiatement prévenir le grand Pope, Shion.

Et oui, après Hadès, ils avaient tous ressuscités. Comment ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Peut-être les Dieux les avaient ils pardonnés !? Milo continua sa ronde. Il croisa des femmes qui s'entraînaient à l'arène et dû leur dire de rentrer et de s'entraîner une fois qu'il ferait jour. Il continua à marcher sur la terre battue et sur quelques cailloux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende deux voix qui parlaient doucement. Une de ces voix lui était familière, mais l'autre …

Milo dissimula son cosmos. Il devait savoir si c'était des ennemis. Il valait mieux ne pas donner l'alerte si ce n'était rien !

Il se cacha derrière un rocher. Il entendait maintenant toute la conversation.

- On trouvera une solution !

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était son frère d'armes, le gardien de la 1ère maison, Mû du Bélier. Il parlait avec une jeune femme. D'après la tenue de celle-ci, c'était une chevalière. Il continua à les espionner.

- Mais Mû, ils vont attaquer, il veut que je vous fasse du mal !!

- Mais tu m'as prévenu. On va faire en conséquence ! Je ferais tout pour te protéger !

- Mais Apollon ne va pas se laisser faire ! Sadako non plus ne veut pas attaquer ! Elle a une dette envers Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion !

-Il n'a pas digéré sa défaite contre Seiya. Maria ne t'en fait pas, une fois la crise finie, on sera de nouveau ensemble. Répondit Mû

Milo les observa encore un peu. La jeune fille commençait à pleurer.

- Mais je t'aime Mû !! cria-t-elle, je ne veux pas combattre, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Milo les regarda s'embrasser puis leur laissa un peu d'intimité. Sadako… C'était son nom. Il était content. Il allait la revoir. Mais ce n'était pas dans les meilleures circonstances.

Il continua son tour de garde normalement. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu. Leur ennemi était donc Apollon ! Il avait mis une ennemie à l'intérieur pour avoir les chevaliers, mais cette ennemie était tombée amoureuse de Mû. La personne qu'il avait « sauvée » s'appelle Sadako et elle était une ennemie aussi. Lui et Mû n'étaient pas des exemples … Ils étaient tombés amoureux d'une femme fatale. Contrairement à Mû, Milo ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose à son égard… Et c'était même impossible, elle devait encore avoir des sentiments à l'égard de ce violeur. Milo espérait de tout son être qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans ses bras. Elle méritait bien mieux que ca… Mais il se disait qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie sentimentale. Il alla voir le grand pope et ne signala rien. Ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, il en parlerait à Mû. Et il verrait ce qu'il ferait après.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Rose77260

**Couples :** Milo/Sadako et Mu/Maria

**Genre :** Romance, battle, on suit saint seiya quoi!

**Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako et Maria : D

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Ceux qui n'aiment pas les Mary Sue il ne vaut mieux pas que vous lisiez cette fic car on est en plein dedans!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre :** Une vie passionnante

**Chapitre 3 :** Une attaque éclair

Le soleil levé, Milo alla sur son lit se reposer. Il s'endormit rapidement. Et encore une fois, il revoyait Sadako. Il aimait rêver d'elle, un doux rêve. Ce fut vers midi qu'il se leva et se prépara. Milo descendit à la maison du Bélier trouver Mû ! Il entra dans la maison. Milo appela le Bélier qui se pointa devant lui :

- Qu'y a-t-il Milo ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- J'aimerais que tu répondes à une question, s'il te plait !

Mû parût surpris, mais répondit :

- Vas-y, je ferai de mon mieux…

- Je t'ai vu hier soir …

Mû parut gêné à ces mots.

- Avec qui étais-tu Mû !?

- Une jeune femme, elle s'entraîne avec Shaina, elle s'appelle Maria…

- Tu as vu son visage ?

- Oui, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle …

- D'accord, c'est une ennemie n'est-ce pas ?!

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Mû

- Je vous ai aussi un peu entendu. Confirme moi juste ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dénoncer !

-Oui, c'est une ennemie, mais elle est de notre côté !

-As-tu mis Athéna au courant ?

- Oui…

-D'accord… C'était tout ce que j'avais à te demander… décréta Milo

- J'ai aussi une question !

- Vas-y …

Milo venait d'avoir réponse à ses questions, mais Mû demandait des réponses aussi. Quel genre, il n'en savait rien, jusqu'à ce que Mû demande :

- Tu as aidé Sadako ?

- Je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais oui…

- D'accord, dit Mû, n'insistant pas.

Milo demanda :

- Tu sais quand ils vont attaquer ?

- Cette nuit…

Milo fut surpris. Des ennemis allaient les attaquer cette nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Sadako. Il décida d'aller voir Athéna pour lui donner des impressions. Tout le sanctuaire était prêt. Les chevaliers d'or étaient dans leur maison respective. Il y avait seulement Maria qui était restée aux côtés de Mû.

La nuit tombait et Milo, pour la 1ère fois, stressait. Il était même impatient, l'armure d'or sur lui. Il était prêt. Un lourd silence pesait sur le sanctuaire. L'orage vint briser le silence, puis plus rien. Les heures passèrent et rien ! Milo attendait, attendait … Le soleil se leva. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un poignard était sous sa gorge. Ils étaient passés !? Personne n'avait donc rien vu !!

Milo ne broncha pas. La lame froide se collait à son cou…

- Shine !! dit l'ennemi

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trancher la gorge du scorpion, le corps de l'homme tomba à terre. Milo se retourna. Sadako était face à lui !! Il regarda l'homme à terre. Il avait le cou tordu. Elle avait été sans pitié. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Il avança d'un pas. Elle ne bougea pas, mais brisa le silence :

- J'ai payé ma dette, Milo… Maintenant à toi de faire ton devoir de chevalier d'or… Tue-moi !!

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles, mais une fois assimilé, la réponse fût brève :

- Non !

- Pourquoi !? Je suis ton ennemie !

- Je suis incapable de te faire du mal, Sadako !

Elle fut surprise quand il prononça son nom :

- Comment connais-tu mon nom !? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte

- J'ai entendu Maria t'appeler comme ça !

- Maria ? Elle est encore ici ?

- Oui, dans la 1ère maison !

- O.K… Parfait…

Sadako se jeta brusquement sur Milo…

Elle essaya de l'étrangler. Les mains sur sa gorge, mais à sa grande surprise, il se laissa faire. Elle hésita à accentuer. Mais quand il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, elle le lâcha complètement et recula d'un bond en arrière.

- Que fais-tu !? cria-t-elle

Il se releva.

- Ta peau est aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs…

Elle rougit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

- Sadako, je ne peux pas accomplir mon devoir de chevalier !

- T'es qu'un incapable alors !!

- Oui, incapable de te faire du mal…

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça !?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que je t'aime…

- O.ô !!

Elle ne sut quoi dire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Rose77260

**Couples :** Milo/Sadako et Mu/Maria

**Genre :** Romance, battle, on suit saint seiya quoi!

**Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako et Maria : D

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Ceux qui n'aiment pas les Mary Sue il ne vaut mieux pas que vous lisiez cette fic car on est en plein dedans!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre :** Une vie passionnante

**Chapitre 4 :** Un amour avoué

- Parce que je t'aime !

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Sadako, je t'aime… elle en frissonnait.

Milo s'avança vers elle. Elle ne réagissait pas. Mais quand il toucha ses doigts, elle l'embrassa. Il resta figé. Il était surpris, il s'attendait à une gifle, mais il eut droit à ses douces et chaudes lèvres à la place. Il lui rendit son baiser beaucoup plus intensément. Leurs mains allèrent sur le corps l'un de l'autre. Milo s'agrippa aux vêtements de Sadako pour mieux la plaquer contre lui. Et elle attira, grâce à ses bras, le cou de Milo. Une main du chevalier caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme tandis que Sadako ouvrit la bouche pour mieux accueillir la langue de Milo, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés. Des baisers langoureux. Sadako passa ses mains sur les joues de Milo.

Ils durent se séparer contre leur gré pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je peux toujours te tuer ! dit-elle

- Comment va le connard ?

- Il est mort ! Avec toute sa troupe.

- Dommage je leur aurais bien régler leur compte !! répondit-il

Il prit l'une des mèches de Sadako et joua avec.

- Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas pour les autres ennemis ? demanda-t-elle

- Il n'y a plus d'ennemis, ils sont tous morts, Shaka me l'a dit.

- C'est vrai, mais moi je suis toujours là !!

- Oui et pour toujours !

Elle fut de nouveau surprise par cette réponse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications qu'il l'avait déjà embrassée.

Milo et Sadako s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, enlacés. Le sanctuaire était à nouveau calme. Les entraînements avaient repris. Personne n'avait été blessé, aucune égratignure sur les armures n'était à déplorer. Les ennemis étaient d'un bas niveau. Mais c'était étrange de la part du dieu de perdre une bataille aussi facilement. Cela cachait surement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Seule le temps le dira, pour l'instant, tout le monde avait repris son train de vie.

Une semaine passa tranquillement et Milo était aux anges. Sadako avait refusé de dormir au sanctuaire mais elle avait accepté que Milo dorme de temps en temps avec elle à l'hôtel. Milo passait la voir une fois par jour. Elle en était contente mais il avait remarqué que quelque chose manquait à sa petite amie. Il ne lui avait pas posé la question directement, Maria l'avait prévenu quelques jours auparavant que les combats lui manqueraient vite. Le lendemain, il alla voir Athéna et lui demanda si un tournoi pouvait être organisé. Mais pas que de chevaliers d'or, toutes classes confondues. Il demanda également si des chevaliers extérieurs pouvaient participer. Athéna n'était pas vraiment pour. Mais ce serait surement une bonne distraction pour ses chevaliers. Elle accepta donc mais aucun mort n'était toléré. De plus, si deux chevaliers de même niveau devaient s'affronter, ce serait au corps à corps.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, Milo demanda à Sadako de participer au tournoi. Elle lui avait sauté au cou pour avoir eut cette idée.

Milo invita Sadako au restaurant pour l'occasion. Ils se mirent sur leur trente-et-un : Milo en jean foncé et chemise noire qui accompagnaient très bien la robe nuit de Sadako.


End file.
